Stillicidia
by Lyanna et Kyou
Summary: Gouttes d'eau. Nous sommes tous une part de l'averse, c'est ce que tu m'avais dit, pas vrai ? Alors, chaque histoire, chaque sensation, chaque souvenir en sont une part plus infirme encore, non ? Nous sommes les éléments qui constituent ce monde. Nos mémoires en sont les molécules, nos émotions les atomes, nos espoirs l'intangible. Nous sommes tout, ici. Nous avons tout à raconter.
1. Projeter

L'histoire de ce recueil entre Lyanna et moi (Kyouyimina) a commencé par un défi plutôt stupide : trouver (en cours, on s'ennuyait) le meilleur prompt possible. Ceci sera donc une suite d'OS sans rapport les uns avec les autres et plus ou moins longs (plutôt moins : plus grands que des drabbles mais pas bien imposants non plus, il faut bien l'avouer...).

Le premier ci-dessous a été écrit par Kyouyimina sur le prompt "Projeter".

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

* * *

PROJETER

.

Quand je serais plus grande, je me marierai à un homme bien, songe Road avec espoir. Quand j'aurais l'âge, je deviendrai savant auprès des plus grands, se dit Wisely, animé d'une volonté inflexible. Quand je le devrais seulement, je prendrai épouse et j'arrêterai de profiter du luxe paternel, se décide un Joyd nonchalant. Quand nous serons adultes, nous ne nous séparerons pas, nous nous marierons, jure Bandum avec férocité. Quand j'aurais les moyens, je deviendrai un marchand prospère, réfléchit Desires avec calme. Quand je serais assez forte, je les tuerai tous et je m'enfuirai de cet endroit maudit, pleure Lustu en silence la nuit. Quand j'en aurais le courage, j'irai donner de l'eau aux esclaves du chantier, j'en épouserai même peut-être un, s'exhorte Mercym du fond de son lit. Quand j'aurais grandis, je les écraserai tous et je délivrerai tout le monde, crache Wratha en serrant les poings. Quand je serais plus vieille, je prendrai la tête de la cité et je leur prouverai à tous qu'une fille sait aussi diriger, pense Mightra sans bruit. Quand je serais assez puissant, je capturerai tous les méchants, crie Tryde sous les railleries. Quand j'aurais assez appris, je pourrais assassiner qui je veux, même vous, persifle Fidora au vent. Lorsque j'en aurais le pouvoir, je détruirai Dieu, je Te détruirai, hurle Adam devant le cadavre de ses parents.

Road est une jeune fille du peuple des hébreux qui doute de sa foi et vénère davantage le mariage et l'autre sexe que son dieu. Wisely est le fils de serviteurs d'un philosophe qui rêve de savoir, de gloire et de sagesse à chaque instant. Joyd est le fils d'un prince quelconque du Moyen-Orient à la richesse généreuse, qui se complaît dans le confort dans lequel il a été élevé. Bandum sont deux jeunes gamins des rues réduits au vol pour survivre, un garçon et une fille inséparables. Desires est le fils d'artisans qui souhaite élargir son monde : voyager partout, tout découvrir et posséder. Lustu est une prostituée vendue par ses parents à un bordel pour ses huit ans, une enfant qui, lorsqu'elle n'est pas violée, rêve de liberté et de tuer ses bourreaux. Mercym est une fille d'ébénistes qui s'intéresse beaucoup aux autres et est très curieuse. Wratha est esclave sur un chantier égyptien, et est de nature assez agressive : les humiliations constantes ont causé une colère et une haine éternelle. Mightra est une jeune fille de conseillers qui méprisent les filles, elle a beaucoup d'ambition et souhaite par-dessus tout dominer ceux qui la dénigrent en tant que femmes. Tryde est un jeune garçon un peu faible, ce qui lui apporte des moqueries de la part de tous. Il rêve d'un monde juste et équitable. Fidora est un sans-caste chez les hébreux : il est agile et redoutable au combat dès son plus jeune âge mais est rejeté de tous, qui lui font payer sa différence. Il étudie dans une école d'assassins. Adam est un jeune prince qui a été très bien éduqué par des parents libéraux mais dans une optique profane. Il voit ses parents se faire assassiner sous ses yeux pour raisons religieuses, car ils sont considérés comme hérétiques.

Tels furent-ils lorsque le Vieux Noé les recueillit et les adopta. Tels furent-ils lorsque le Vieux Noé entreprit de les prendre sous sa tutelle et de les aider. Tels furent-ils au moment du Grand Déluge, bien avant les trois jours de ténèbres.

Mais, bien plus tard, aucun n'eurent exaucé leur souhait. Noah ils étaient, les treize descendants de Noé. Noah ils resteraient, bataillant contre Dieu et les hommes.

Road fut trouvée la première, une jeune fille en pleurs après que son aimé et fiancé ne lui ait brisé le cœur avec une autre fille. Wisely fut trouvé le second, un jeune savant jeté hors de son académie pour avoir disséqué un corps humain. Joyd fut trouvé le troisième, un jeune mendiant que son père avait renié, dont les habitudes et les exigences restaient luxueuses. Bandum furent trouvés les quatrième et cinquième, deux jeunes voleurs s'attaquant à deux aux passants en riant d'espièglerie Desires fut trouvé le sixième, un marchand au bord de la faillite prêt à tout, même à la malhonnêteté. Lustu fut trouvée la septième, une jeune femme maltraitée jetée sur le pavé et violée sur place par un énième "client". Mercym fut trouvée la huitième, une jeune fille réduite en esclavage et aux travaux manuels pour avoir tenté d'aider ses futurs comparses. Wratha fut trouvé le neuvième, un jeune homme dur et haineux, la carrure solide et le sang chaud, désireux de briser le cou de ses tortionnaires. Mightra fut trouvée la dixième, une jeune servante battue et radiée de sa famille pour avoir eu trop d'expectatives et de morgue. Tryde fut trouvé le onzième, un jeune garçon perdu pétrit de notions de justices, d'égalité, d'équité, d'espoir de vérité triomphante, et personne sur qui les appliquer. Fidora fut trouvé le douzième, un jeune homme pleurant le sang qu'il avait sur les mains et sa solitude toujours plus présente et pensante. Adam fut trouvé le dernier, jeune prince réduit en servitude par les ennemis de ses parents, enfant mais déjà souillé par le sang et la haine, animé seulement par la vengeance.

Adam fut adopté le premier. Adam le Comte Millénaire, le Faiseur. Tryde fut adopté le second. Tryde le Jugement. Joyd fut adopté le troisième. Joyd le Plaisir. Desires fut adopté le quatrième. Desires le Désir. Wisely fut adopté le cinquième. Wisely la Sagesse, le détenteur de l'Œil démoniaque. Fidora fut adopté le sixième. Fidora le Délice. Mercym fut adoptée le septième. Mercym la Miséricorde. Wratha fut adopté le huitième. Wratha la Colère. Road fut adoptée la neuvième. Road le Rêve, Road l'Interprète. Bandum furent adoptés les dixième et onzièmes. Bandum le Lien. Lustu fut adoptée la douzième. Lustu la Luxure. Mightra fut adoptée la treizième. Mightra le Pouvoir. Aucun d'entre eux n'accomplit leur souhait le plus cher. Adam perdit son objectif de vue et entraîna les autres dans son projet fou. Il s'acharna sur les humains et oublia Dieu, s'en prenant aux créatures plus qu'au créateur. Impitoyable, il causa chez nombre de famille le même traumatisme qui avait été causé chez lui.

Il ne cessa jamais de rêver.

Lorsque j'aurais enfin tué Dieu, espère-t-il quelques fois, je chercherai une femme qui me corresponde, qui soit ma moitié de vie.

Quand je serais musicien, parce que je le serai, je me trouverai une personne à moi qui m'aime et que j'aime, qui me comprenne et me complète, murmure souvent Neah à l'oreille de Mana lorsque celui-ci lui dit vouloir devenir clown, soixante neuf siècles plus tard.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendaient à se trouver ainsi. Aucun ne s'attendait à tomber amoureux de l'autre.

Et je serais indestructible, chantonne Neah entre les mèches châtains de son frères, gambadant dans l'herbe verte. Je la protégerais de ma vie et elle me protégera de la sienne.


	2. Insanité

Ceci est un OS écrit sur le thème de ''Tempête'', en participation à la Nuit du FoF. Si vous êtes intéressé(e) pour en savoir plus, je serais ravie de répondre à vos question via MP.

Et oui, le second prompt vient d'ailleurs. Envoyez-nous les vôtres et peut-être que nous les traiterons...

OS écrit par Kyouyimina.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

INSANITÉ

.

« Mana. » chuchota Neah aussi bas qu'il le put.

Il saisit l'épaule de son frère pour le secouer. Devant l'absence de réaction de celui-ci, l'enfant fronça les sourcils et l'agita plus fort, le pressant de « Mana, Mana ! » de moins en moins discrets. Lentement, l'autre ouvrit un œil bouffit et grogna :

« Neah ? Quoi ?

– Je suis amoureux, lui rétorqua très sérieusement son cadet.

– Et tu viens me réveiller au milieu de la nuit pour me dire ça ? » s'indigna Mana avant de se retourner.

Il gigota encore un moment dans son lit avant de se lasser en remarquant que son frère ne bougeait pas de là. En grommelant de mécontentement, il se tourna de nouveau et leva la couette en guise d'invitation. Neah ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'allongea aussitôt aux côtés de son aîné avant de se pelotonner contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Mana d'une voix encore peu claire.

Devant le mutisme de son petit frère, il reprit en soupirant :

« Elle s'appelle comment ? Elle est jolie ?

– Je connais pas son nom, avoua Neah à contrecœur. Mais il est magnifique.

– Il ? (Mana grimaça sensiblement) Oh, Neah, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux _jamais_ faire comme tout le monde ? Une jolie poitrine, c'est attirant. Emily, elle est attirante... Enfin, j'ai toujours su de toute façon que tu avais des goûts complètement pourris. » dédramatisa-t-il à l'aide un mouvement de sourcil comique.

Neah laissa échapper un gloussement qu'il chercha immédiatement à étouffer. Les deux enfants passèrent les deux minutes suivantes à s'assurer que leur gouvernante ne les avait pas repérés. Enfin, lorsqu'ils furent certains de pouvoir continuer leur conversation nocturne en paix, Mana reprit :

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé son nom ?

– Je l'ai jamais rencontré. Tu te souviens de mes rêves bizarres ? ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant l'expression de son aîné.

– Neah... commença l'autre avec une tête qui disait ''si tu te moques de moi...''.

– Je le vois dans mes rêves, murmura l'enfant. Je rêve de lui. Enfin, en réalité, nous sommes quatorze, mais je ne vois pas les autres, et je les entends pas non plus. Je sais qu'ils sont là, mais c'est tout. Alors que lui, je le vois, je lui parle, je le touche... Et il est superbe. Il est grand, Mana, adulte en fait.

– Il est adulte ?! s'écria ledit Mana un peu trop fort, ce qui déclencha chez eux une nouvelle crise de paranoïa. Neah !

– Je suis aussi adulte, là-dedans, Mana, même si je ne me vois pas. Mais c'est tellement réel ! »

Son aîné attrapa les deux côtés de son visage et le regarda dans les yeux avant de déclarer :

« Neah, ce ne sont que des rêves, tu comprends ça ? Ce n'est _pas_ réel. Tu peux être amoureux alors que tu n'as que dix ans, tu peux aimer un homme, tu peux aimer un adulte si ça te chante ! Mais Neah, tu ne peux pas aimer un rêve. Il ne sera jamais réel. Renonces-y, ou ça va juste te rendre malheureux. »

Neah se mordit la lèvre et contint ses larmes alors que son frère l'étreignait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Si ce que Mana disait n'était pas juste, c'était hélas vrai, et il le savait. Il le remarqua à peine lorsque son frère le lâcha et lui demanda d'une voix apaisante de se rendormir, le laissant occuper une part de son lit sans rechigner.

.

Ce n'est pas possible, songea Neah en contemplant l'homme, ébahi. C'était là une aberration, c'était irréel, impossible ! Une insanité, eut-il le temps d'ajouter avant que l'objet de son désarroi ne le voie et que lui ne se dérobe.

_Tu ne peux pas aimer un rêve, il ne sera jamais réel_, avait argué Mana, et bon sang, c'était vrai ! Un rêve ne devenait pas réel. Ça n'existait pas, tout simplement.

Toujours abasourdi, il se précipita sur son frère pour le prendre par le bras. À l'interrogation qui brillait dans les yeux de celui-ci, il répondit simplement en désignant l'hôte qui l'ébahissait ''C'est lui. Mon rêve que j'ai depuis mes dix ans. C'est lui''. Mana secoua la tête et lui dit tout haut ce que lui pensait, comme quoi c'était impossible, absurde, impensable, inconcevable.

« Il faut que j'aille lui parler, affirma-t-il, définitif.

– Je ne suis pas persuadé que ce soit là une excellente idée. » protesta pacifiquement un Mana à l'air dubitatif.

Mais quand Neah partit à la recherche de l'homme qui le sidérait, il le suivit sans rien commenter. Ils étaient frères, il était donc normal qu'il le soutienne, même dans les moments où Neah se faisait encore plus singulier que d'ordinaire. Lorsque l'homme les remarqua, il les accueillit très simplement, abrégeant sa précédente conversation pour pouvoir leur être présentés. Neah, pourtant, brisa les codes d'étiquette.

« Vous êtes Adam, soutint-il sans aucun tact.

– Eh bien, en effet, je suis Lord Noah, encensa l'autre, franchement surpris. Sommes-nous déjà présentés, sir ?

– Walker, intervint Mana.

– Ah, vous êtes les pupilles de Lord Campbell. D'où me connaissez-vous donc, jeune homme ? » interrogea-t-il en revenant sur Neah.

Sa question était loin d'être anodine, tout comme le comportement de son interlocuteur. On connaissait rarement le prénom de ceux qui ne faisait pas partie de ses amis, et l'on ne nommaitainsi que les amis intimes, amants et époux. Le jeune homme en question le dévisagea très impoliment quelques instants, avant de prétendre brutalement :

« Je vous vois dans mes rêves. Depuis que j'ai dix ans, presque tous les soirs. Et lorsque je laisse partir mon esprit suffisamment longtemps, je peux vous voir et vous entendre, même la journée. »

Le Lord l'examina à son tour pendant presque une minute entière, puis déclara très lentement, comme si l'autre allait disparaître s'il parlait trop vite, et que Mana comme le reste du monde n'avait plus d'importance à ses yeux :

« Il me faut vous présenter quelque personne, bien plus connaisseuse en l'art de déchiffrer les rêves que moi. Une spécialiste dans le domaine, pour tout dire, mais à mon grand regret, elle n'est pas présente ce soir. Votre déclaration, cependant, n'est pas sans me surprendre. »

La suivante, vu sa tête, le surprit encore plus, estima Mana.

« Road, c'est ça ? Vous l'évoquez souvent dans mes rêves. »

Le masque d'indifférence ennuyée du noble s'effondra pour révéler une expression plus sincère, intéressée, mais également presque effrayée.

« Je sais qui vous êtes. Je vous connais tout treize. » continua Neah, l'air de rien.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre les trois protagonistes, jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé d'entre eux ne le brise d'une voix sans timbre.

« Je vous l'emprunte un moment, si vous me permettez, adressa-t-il à Mana en saisissant le bras de son frère.

– Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, je ne suis pas un exorciste, fit Neah à voix basse tandis qu'il l'entraînait.

– Peut-être, répondit l'autre lorsqu'ils eurent quitté la salle, mais vous êtes certainement une anormalité, quelque chose d'aberrant et de singulier, et il conviendra à mes frères de décider s'il faut vous garder en vie.

– Elle dira que oui, certifia Neah sans montrer la moindre peur. Et je pensais la même chose à votre sujet, figurez-vous. Les rêves ne deviennent pas réalité.

_Les vôtres non, les siens si_, entendit-il sans comprendre d'où cela venait alors que son agresseur le faisait entrer par une porte à l'allure étrange. Immédiatement, il se mit à hurler, tandis que douze personnes les entouraient et que le blanc imprégnait sa rétine.

_Je suis l'Arche, je suis toi, je suis tes pensées, tes souvenirs, tes émotions, jeune Quatorzième. Tes désirs et tes rêves_, eut-il à peine le temps de percevoir avant de s'évanouir sous la douleur.

« C'est indubitablement une bizarrerie. » affirma Road en remarquant les marques caractéristiques qui se créaient sur son front, signifiant la venue d'un nouveau membre parmi eux.

« Avoue que tu es derrière tout ça, il a parlé de rêves. » l'accusa Adam en haussant un sourcil.

« Quoi ? Non. Je n'ai rien fait. Chose plus surprenante encore, je ne l'avais pas prévu. » se défendit-elle en toute innocence.

« Alors il est vraiment un paradoxe à lui seul, et j'aimerais bien savoir d'où il sort. »

.

Qui se souvint de Mana ? Personne. Sans doute fusse-t-il ainsi qu'il survécu, caché dans l'ombre de la singularité de son frère.


	3. Océan

Ceci est un OS écrit sur le thème "Océan", traité par Lyanna Saint-Ange et bêta-lecté par l'œil vigilant de Kyouyimina Miuya

Bonne lecture !

* * *

OCÉAN

.

Les vagues bruissent.

Assis en haut de la falaise blanche, l'enfant – ou plutôt le jeune homme – écoute et savoure la musique qui émerge de l'écume pâle.

Ses cheveux se décoiffent d'un coup. Le vent s'est levé, et la voix du zéphire se porte jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Un sourire étire ses lèvres et un bref éclat de rire lui échappe alors qu'une bourrasque plus violente manque de le faire tomber.

Il est seul, le garçon. Frêle oiseau solitaire au-dessus du vide qui, sans broncher, affronte le néant. Où sont les siens ? A cette question, il se contente d'incliner la tête et de sourire sauvagement.

Il est fier, le garçon. Il a le port et la grâce des rois qui s'ignorent, de ceux qui guident l'humanité à leur glorieux futur ou à leur perte. Qui sait ?

Il est beau le garçon. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés lui font une couronne dansante autour de sa tête. Ses yeux fermés sont ourlés de grands cils qui lui donnent un regard de biche. Une peau pâle finit le tableau, marbrée par le froid provoqué par les vagues et le vent.

Soudain, il ouvre les yeux. Des pupilles dorés et animales fixent le ciel. Non, pas le ciel. La colombe qui approche de la blanche falaise.

L'oiseau est épuisé, comme si elle venait de faire un long voyage. Le garçon lui offre un doux sourire. Cela fait quarante jours et quarante et une nuits qu'il n'a plus vu d'animaux. Depuis que son père est parti sur la grande Arche Blanche avec ses frères et sœurs et leurs conjoints. Depuis que les grandes eaux se sont abattues et ont lavées la Terre.

Son père lui a affirmé avoir suivi les conseils de Dieu. Enfin, pas à lui. Au reste la famille. Lui ne compte pas.

Le garçon, lui, a suivi la voix qui lui a dit de trouver la lumière blanche. Une immense falaise qui le sauverait des grandes eaux. Il avait atteint le haut du promontoire, au bord de l'épuisement. Et puis la pluie était tombée. Plus violente et plus forte que toutes les autres pluies qu'il ait jamais rencontré dans sa jeune vie. Mais à présent, l'eau est redescendue. Au point que là où il est, il peut presque voir le sol par transparence.

A côté de lui, l'oiseau s'ébroue après avoir bu dans une flaque d'eau et mangé quelques baies qui restaient sur le promontoire.

Elle s'envole. Jolie colombe blanche qui dans son bec tient le rameau de l'espoir.

Le garçon comprend d'où vient l'animal.

« _J'emmènerai avec moi toutes les créatures vivantes. Excepté les humains, car IL a affirmé que j'étais le seul qui comprenait son désir. IL m'a dit d'emmener mes fils et leurs femmes et de laisser les autres de mon espèce mourir dans les grandes eaux. Je dois emmener un mâle et une femelle de chaque espèce. »_

Son père monologuait alors sous la grande tente de la famille. Lui se contentait d'écouter aux tentures, comme souvent.

La réalisation le frappe.

Son père va venir ici. Sur la belle falaise blanche qui l'a protégé. Va le trouver.

Il n'ose imaginer la suite.

Lui, le bâtard, montrant aux yeux de tous les faiblesses du nouveau père de l'humanité, aurait survécu au Déluge divin ?

Son père ne le croirait pas. Il affirmerait qu'il a obtenu l'aide de l'Ennemi.

Noé, pauvre fou, ne comprends-tu pas tes péchés ?

Le garçon fronce les sourcils. Se lève. Tremble. Il est faible, mais plein d'une volonté farouche d'avancer et de survivre.

Il met un pied devant l'autre. Ramasse quelques baies tombées des buissons fournis autour de lui. Bois l'eau d'une flaque. Fixe l'horizon où il aperçoit à la fois un immense bateau blanc semblable aux nuées des cieux.

Se détourne.

Observe le ciel.

Sourit.

Et avance.

* * *

Quelques éclaircissements sur cette fiction.

Premièrement, elle est basée sur le premier Quatorzième à l'époque de Noé. Bâtard dédaigné du reste de la famille, il réussit à survivre au déluge et, durant les réincarnations suivantes, à ne pas se retrouver avec ses frères et sœurs.

Tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils oublient jusqu'à son existence (c'est à dire, au moment de l'apparition de Néah en tant que Noah).

Deuxièmement, non, le personnage principal ne se suicide pas, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire *coup d'œil appuyé à sa bêta-lectrice*, mais se contente de s'enfuir, loin des dangers que peuvent représenter les siens.

Ceci dit, je ne demande rien de mieux que vos avis, alors n'hésitez pas !


	4. Tortueux

Lyanna et Kyouyimina tentent de poster une OS ici toues les semaines. Celui-ci de cette semaine, sur "Tortueux" est court, mais son auteur (Kyouyimina) espère ardemment qu'il vous satisfaira quand même.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

TORTUEUX

.

Lulubelle avait toujours su que ce qu'elle faisait n'avait rien de prudent. Bien qu'elle fût la plus fidèle des leurs, elle n'avait pas été la première à accepter la proposition d'Adam il y sept mille ans de cela, loin de là. L'avant-dernière même, la douzième. Oh, ils s'étaient bien tous un peu rechigné à se livrer à leur triste destin, mais certains s'étaient résignés plus vite que d'autres. Elle n'avait jamais pu se faire à l'idée de n'être qu'un agneau sacrificiel pour son frère aîné. Bien entendu, il assurait sans relâche l'importance qu'avait sa famille pour lui, mais au final, quel serait son but ? Mourir pour lui permettre d'avoir une chance de tuer Dieu. Cependant, elle avait finit par accepter sa situation. Si Dieu permettait l'accomplissement de malheurs tels que ceux qui secouaient le monde ou bien ceux qu'elle-même avait subi, alors son anéantissement pourrait peut-être atténuer un peu sa douleur.

« Tu crois qu'on y arrivera un jour ? » demande Road en s'étirant comme un chat entre ses draps.

Lulubelle a toujours eu de l'affection pour les félins. Elle scrute Road un moment. Elle, son air à la fois attentif et repus, à la façon d'un carnivore qui, après un copieux repas, prendrait bien une pause le temps d'une sieste. Son sourire aigu, prédateur, dévoile ses dents une à une.

« Non. » fait-elle simplement, honnête.

Lulubelle fixe les étoiles avec un rien de douleur. Elle est assise sur le dos d'une femme. Sous celle-ci, un homme, d'autres, d'autres femmes, des enfants, des vieillards... Tout en bas, Joyd apparaît soudain et l'apostrophe :

« Wouahou ! Eh dis donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais tout là-haut ? »

Tyki est encore un gamin. Au sol, la regardant au sommet de la pile de cadavres, il babille des choses sans importance, dont seules quelques phrases émergent à travers son laïus embrouillé : "curieux comme tu les as empilés, mais je reconnais là ta marque", "des morts rapides et des blessures presque invisibles, pas comme Road"... Finalement, il escalade la colline de corps pour s'asseoir à ses côté. Un léger moment passe avant qu'il ne l'interroge avec innocence :

« Pourquoi tu regardes les étoiles comme ça ? » et Lulubelle sait qu'il pense à Adam qui les fixe également, lui avec désespoir. Elle sait qu'il espère qu'elle ne deviendra pas comme lui.

« Parce que je voudrais partir loin, loin là-bas pour les rejoindre. » murmure-t-elle.

Dans le regard du petit passe le soulagement de ne pas l'entendre dire qu'elle a mal, comme le Premier ; mais aussi de la crainte qu'elle ne les quitte. Lulubelle le prend dans ses bras.

Oui, peu importe ô combien est tortueux le chemin qu'elle a choisit, elle continuera de l'emprunter, même après la disparition du soleil et même après la perte de sa famille.

Il n'y a guère qu'ainsi qu'elle peut être celle qu'elle est.


	5. Hanche

Cinquième chapitre, encore un OS de Kyouyimina, cette fois un peu plus long, et sur le thème de "Hanche", dont elle a encore une fois bien dévié...

Tout review est acceptée avec le sourire, merci à ceux qui nous ont déjà laissé leur opinion ! Laissez-nous des thèmes, nous les ferons avec plaisir !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

HANCHE

.

Pour sa dix-neuvième réincarnation, Joyd est une femme. A ce stade-là, il avait pourtant cessé de croire un jour changer de sexe : après tout, les dix-huit précédentes étaient des hommes. Ce n'était alors pas quelque chose qu'il regrettait particulièrement, ni de foncièrement surprenant : après tout, dans sa famille, certains avaient davantage que d'autre tendance à changer, comme les Bandum qui avoisinaient les une fois sur deux, à côté de Lustu plus souvent femme et Tryde plus souvent homme Road enfin a toujours été de sexe féminin. Lui se croyait comme elle, enfin, jusqu'au jour présent. Joyd est une femme : deux morceaux de chair volumineux au milieu de la poitrine, un pubis menant à un utérus fertile et une silhouette de courbes douces en lieu et place de traits aigus.

Road dirige encore. Road dit : Adam n'est pas encore revenu. Elle dit : Nous devons rester soudés. Elle dit aussi : Nous devons être discrets, nous comporter comme des humains en l'attendant.

Tryde est là. Wisely aussi. Fidora aussi. Les jumelles aussi. Mightra aussi. Les autres non. Pour le moment.

Joyd obéit, parce que Joyd respecte le commandement de l'aînée, parce que Joyd sait que ses frères seront tous là un jour, et que Joyd veut découvrir ce que sa nouvelle condition signifie.

Joyd papillonne. Elle volette d'homme en homme, redécouvre son attribution de l'autre point de vue, explore les méandre du Plaisir dans sa forme première. Elle abandonne ses anciens préjugés misogynes parce qu'elle sait à présent qu'ils sont ridicules. Elle prône un libertinage que tous n'approuvent pas. Wisely n'intervient pas, ce qui est inhabituel Fidora prend position en l'encourageant, ce qui est singulier dans l'histoire de leur famille. Lustu, lorsqu'elle se réveille enfin, désapprouve, ce qui est si atypique que Joyd se remet en question. Quelque temps.

Le Plaisir lui manque. Elle expérimente, tâtonne avec d'autres femmes, exulte dans les bras de nouveaux hommes. L'orgasme lui donne des ailes, et elle commence à rechercher perpétuellement cette extase, totalement abandonnée à cette béatitude, cette ivresse qui la saisit lorsqu'elle possède quelqu'un entre ses cuisses.

Joyd perd son identité, sa part humaine ne lui étant désormais plus utile que pour trouver sa proie et remuer sur elle. Son pouvoir lui dit : Encore, une nouvelle fois, j'en veux plus, cherche, trouve, bouge, vis ! Sa moitié humaine lui dit : Stop, arrêtes, ce n'est pas bon, tu le sais très bien, où est l'équilibre ? L'équilibre entre ses deux composantes, elle le prend, le froisse et le lance par-dessus son épaule. Se perdre dans les méandres de son attribution est si bon, qu'elle s'interroge sur les raisons qui l'ont poussée à ne pas lâcher prise plus tôt.

Lustu prétend : Tu es nymphomane, ma pauvre. Elle persifle, lorsque Joyd se défend : Tu deviens folle, tu t'en rend compte ?, tu perds l'humanité pour le Noah, tu brises l'équilibre ancestral. Joyd lui rit au nez.

Et puis, un jour, Joyd tombe malade. Elle vomit brusquement ses tripes sans raison, a une nausée permanente sans symptômes, se précipite sur des aliments insolites en pleine nuit. Lorsqu'elle lui demande conseil, Lustu rit d'elle à son tour, et se retire sans rien répondre. Tryde hausse les épaules, les jumelles ne savent pas quoi répondre. Enfin, Road apprend. Elle la regarde, pleine de pitié.

Road lui dit : Tu es enceinte, Joyd. Road ajoute : Avec tous les hommes qui t'ont visitée, ce n'est pas très surprenant. Joyd comprend qu'elle réprouvait son attitude. Elle proteste, clame que l'Aînée ne l'avait pas informée de cet état de fait. Lustu la regarde de haut en bas et rit à nouveau.

Joyd se cache, honteuse. Elle trouve refuge dans une maison fuite par son ancien propriétaire. Elle parvient à se camoufler un quarante-cinq jours entiers, le rire de la Luxure la poursuivant et le regard hautain et désapprobateur de Road posé sur elle.

Son ventre gonfle. Elle n'y porte pas d'importance. Elle n'ose plus s'approcher de qui que soit, et ce n'est pas spécialement laid. Juste bizarre.

Le quarante-sixième jour, Road la retrouve. Road lui prend la main et la serre dans ses bras. Road lui dit : Oh, petite sœur, regarde l'état dans lequel dans lequel tu es. Road dit : Je suis là, je suis là pour toi. Road dit : Je vais t'aider.

Road l'emporte dans un lieu qu'elle devine sécurisé, loin de ses frères et sœurs, loin du reste du monde. Road lui caresse la joue et lui demande si elle souhaite mener son enfant jusqu'à la naissance. Joyd saisit alors qu'elle n'a même pas songé à se débarrasser du fœtus. Pourtant, si chez une humaine, perdre un enfant est dangereux, sa capacité de régénération lui permettrait même de s'ouvrir le ventre et de fouiller jusqu'à ôter hors d'elle-même le parasite qui la ronge.

Joyd acquiesce, parce que son bébé n'est pas un parasite, parce qu'elle l'aime déjà. Road lui sourit et lui annonce joyeusement que sa vie est complètement pourrie.

Joyd se laisse guider. Road reste en permanence avec elle, la cajole, la materne, surveille sa grossesse. Joyd réalise que Road a vécu sa situation, à de multiples reprises, et qu'elle ne pouvait rêver meilleure aide que son aînée. Les mois passent doucement, son ventre s'arrondit encore, et Joyd effleure souvent la protubérance.

Un matin, le monde est recouvert de coton. Joyd est assise devant la fenêtre, une main au creux du menton et le coude posé sur l'une de ses jambe, elle-même croisée sur l'autre. Joyd appréhende alors que l'hiver est déjà installé parmi eux. Les milliers de flocons qui tombent du ciel lui semblent autant de plumes qui purifie le monde pour la venue prochaine de son enfant. Joyd commence à aimer la neige et le paysage vide, silencieux, blanc, qui s'offre à elle.

Elle s'en ouvre à Road lorsque les premières contractions l'agitent. L'accouchement ne tarde pas. Deux jours passent cependant avant qu'elle ne tienne enfin son nourrisson dans ses bras et se déchire le cordon ombilical de ses dents.

Road se tient à sa droite. Road sourit de toutes ses dents, et elle fait de même.

Le nouveau-né a la peau gris cendré. Une immense croix balafre son front, et quatre petites marques s'annonce à ses côtés. Joyd jubile, profondément fière d'elle, parce qu'elle devait normalement donner naissance à un humain, et que grâce à elle, un autre de ses frères est retrouvé. L'enfant ouvre les yeux, et Joyd cesse de respirer.

L'enfant la fixe de ses orbes orange, ambrées.

Road accuse le coup, puis murmure à son oreille. _Félicitations, Joyd. Tu nous l'as rendu._

Joyd sort, blanche, le bébé au creux de ses bras, et marche comme un fantôme dehors, pied nus, uniquement vêtue d'une robe de coton pastel. Road la suit sans un mot. Longtemps, elles progressent dans la neige, jusqu'à rejoindre la résidence de leurs frères. Ils se montrent incrédules, stupéfaits, mais également fous de joie. Leur Prince est revenu parmi eux. On entoure Joyd, on la remercie, on l'enlace.

Soudain, Lustu crie d'horreur, hurle que le nourrisson ne respire pas. Joyd se glace. Un éclair la transperce et la pétrifie. Road cours vers l'enfant, vérifie les dires de sa sœur cadette, baisse la tête. Joyd sent vaguement, à la frontière de sa conscience évanouie, qu'elle pleure sans un bruit. Personne ne dit mot, n'ose lui reprocher son acte, mais elle sait qu'elle vient de tuer leur Prince. Qu'Adam est né grâce à elle mais surtout mort par sa faute.

Road l'étreint contre elle, lui murmure qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que leur frère ne meure si facilement. Joyd sait cependant qu'elle est responsable, qu'elle l'a sortit dehors sans protection, sans habits.

Elle s'écarte, s'enfuit, se replie sur elle-même. Elle évite ses frère, accepte leurs paroles de réconfort mais ne revient pas vers eux. Elle ne vit pas très vieille, et accepte sa dix-neuvième disparition avec reconnaissance et soulagement.

Joyd ne redevient plus femme. Il esquive le beau sexe, prend attention à ne plus créer la vie chez l'une d'entre elles, s'abstient le plus possible de les toucher. Un fond d'espoir le tient pourtant, mais il rejette les contacts avec la gente féminine. Il reste homme de sa vingtième à sa quatre-vingt-et-unième réincarnation.

Joyd ne redevient plus jamais femme.


	6. Effronté

Sixième chapitre, OS de Kyouyimina sur le thème "Effronté". Nous serions toujours ravie de recevoir vos idées de thèmes !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

EFFRONTÉ

.

Le noble s'enfuit sous le rire moqueur de son jeune interlocuteur. Dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, l'un des deux garçons soupira, son large sourire démentant la désapprobation de son attitude. Quittant le derrière du fauteuil de son frère, il s'assit dignement sur l'autre abandonné, avant de prendre la théière posée non loin et de verser le liquide brûlant dans l'une des tasses de porcelaine.

« Vraiment, Neah, tu ne devrais peut-être pas être aussi dur avec eux, insinua-t-il en buvant une gorgée délicatement.

– Oh, vraiment ? rétorqua son petit frère avec un rictus d'auto-satisfaction. Ma foi, ça a pourtant l'air de te faire rire plus qu'autre chose.

– Précisément, fit Mana en lui souriant doucement. C'est très attentionné de ta part, mais je suis au regret de t'annoncer que ces visites n'ont pas pour but que de m'amuser... »

Il jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur à la posture de son cadet et ajouta :

« Et ne t'assieds pas ainsi. Ce n'est pas convenable.

– Pour quelqu'un de la noblesse ? le provoqua Neah.

– Pour n'importe qui, y compris quelqu'un du petit peuple. C'est _inconvenant_. Vulgaire. »

Neah gigota dans son fauteuil sous son regard attentif et grommela un ''c'est mieux comme ça ?''. Mana l'ignora consciemment, ou du moins sembla le faire, le gratifiant tout de même d'un petit coup de pied. L'aîné se tourna vers le domestique posté contre la porte, qui venait à peine d'arriver, s'annonçant d'un toussotement discret, et lui demanda calmement :

« Oui, Georges ? Que se passe-t-il ?

– Sir Noah vous demande un entretien, en l'absence de Monsieur votre père.

– Monsieur notre oncle, Georges, rectifia Neah sur un ton faussement joyeux qui camouflait son venin. _Lord Campbell_ reste le frère de notre père, qu'il nous ait adopté officiellement en raison de son manque de successeurs ou non. »

La suite fut un peu floue, le domestique déclarant un neutre ''comme le désire Monsieur'', Mana grondant ''Neaaaaah...'' et celui-ci lui répondant sereinement ''dis-moi que j'ai tords et que tu ne penses pas comme moi''. Son aîné balaya l'argument d'un revers de main et posa sa tasse.

« Que je partage ton avis ou non n'a pas d'importance, ce ne sont pas là des choses qui se disent. Quand à notre réponse, Georges, tu peux aller prévenir notre visiteur que nous sommes tout à fait disposés à le recevoir. »

Le domestique sortant de la salle, Mana commença à fixer son frère jusqu'à le mettre mal à l'aise, douloureusement conscient que son cadet allait avoir besoin d'une petite mise au point. Ridiculiser ceux qui venaient pour acquérir flatteries et faveurs était amusant, mais Lord Noah était d'une autre tempe. Tout le monde savait quelle était son influence, sa puissance, et ce n'était pas bon de s'en faire un ennemi. Conscient que leur invité allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, l'aîné avertit Neah en quelques phrases concises qui ne changèrent en rien l'expression du cadet.

« Je vous souhaite le bonjour, commença l'homme que le domestique venait d'apporter dans son sillage.

– Bien le bonjour, Lord Noah.

– Bien le bonjour, oui. » renchérit Neah en dévisageant l'inconnu.

L'homme avait probablement une bonne trentaine bien tassée. Quelques légères rides d'expressions se traçaient sur son visage, mais il était en vérité difficile de lui donner un âge : il avait le type de visage qui marquait vite. Brun, les cheveux raisonnablement longs et lissés derrière son crâne, à l'exception d'une mèche qui s'obstinait à revenir sur le devant. Des lunettes qui camouflaient son regard.

Rien d'impressionnant, conclut le cadet Campbell après ce court mais plutôt impoli examen.

« Et que venez-vous cherchez ici ?

– Savoir à quoi ressemblent et qui seront les futurs dirigeants de ce clan. » rétorqua aussitôt leur visiteur, clouant le bec à au frère de Neah qui avait ouvert la bouche pour le réprimander.

Neah se renfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil son sourire s'élargit.

« Ainsi sommes-nous devant vous. Ce que vous voyez vous plaît-il ? »

Mana lança son pied contre sa jambe, si fort que son visage se tordit un instant, alors qu'il retenait un léger cri de douleur.

« Pas vraiment. Il m'est ardu de juger votre aîné tant votre impertinence est un poids qu'il lui faut gérer. » répliqua l'autre.

Neah sursauta, devant la justesse de l'analyse, mais également devant le fait qu'elle frappait là où cela faisait mal, insinuant qu'il ne faisait que gêner son frère.

« Ma foi, la vie serait bien ennuyeuse si nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de lui ajouter un peu de piquant, ne croyez-vous pas ? riposta-t-il. Notre temps sur Terre est trop court pour être gâché.

– Vous feriez un bien piètre diplomate ou politique, monsieur, affirma leur visiteur en plissant les yeux, faisant preuve d'une honnêteté surprenante pour son rang. En revanche, vous devez être un compagnon fort agréable à vivre. »

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard surprit. Il était rare qu'on le complimente pour son effronterie, encore que cela n'était pas réellement là une flatterie. Et l'homme s'était adressé à lui sans tact aucun, ce qui donnait matière à s'interloquer. Est-ce que quelqu'un appréciait vraiment sa façon d'être, son manque total de respect ? (Est-ce que c'était seulement possible?)

Alors Neah remarqua les yeux de l'homme, cachés jusqu'ici derrière les bésicles, lorsque celui-ci le regarda par-dessus elles. Les pupilles étaient dorées, presque orangées, et Neah frissonna.

D'appréhension. D'expectative. D'instinct : il sentait venir le changement, quelque chose de grand et d'extraordinaire.


	7. Excuses

Encore un OS de Kyouyimina, cette fois sur le thème "Excuses" donné lors de la Nuit du FoF (nous répondrons à toute question là-dessus par MP).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

EXCUSES

.

Le regard féroce de Neah le fixe.

« Je ne m'excuserai pas, ose-t-il dire. Je ne demanderai ni pardon ni grâce. J'ai accompli mon geste pleinement conscient de ses conséquences et je ne le regrette nullement. »

Le Traître jette un long regard de côté à Road, un regard qu'Adam ne comprend pas mais qu'il ne cherche pas à décoder non plus.

« J'ai choisi volontairement de t'assassiner. Je le referais, si j'en avais l'occasion. Alors ne crois surtout pas, _mon Prince_, crache-t-il, que je puisse avoir des remords.

– Ainsi soit-il. » répond simplement l'autre, abattant sa gigantesque épée sur lui.

Il n'y a pas de survivant. Neah est mort, tous leurs frères sont poussière, à l'exception de lui-même et de Road la survivante, Road la gardienne des Mémoires, Road qui toujours est là afin de recueillir les autres.

« Je me demande pourquoi il a fini par choisir cette voie, souffle celle-ci au zéphyr.

– Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » avoue Adam tandis que sa silhouette entière s'affaisse d'un coup – comme soudainement saisie d'une immense fatigue, comme s'il supportait le poids de l'humanité.

_Moi si_, songe sauvagement la jeune fille, paradoxalement si vieille, en écrasant entre ses doigts un morceau de cendre. Il y a bien longtemps que le plomb sur ses épaules est devenu plume.

Des années plus tard, Adam admet enfin qu'il lui faut comprendre. Trente-cinq ans après le meurtre du Traître, Adam Rêve, sur sa propre volonté, sur le souhait qu'il a formulé à sa sœur aînée.

Adam Rêve d'un Neah qui jamais n'a Trahi. Neah est toujours avec lui, avec eux. Neah règne à la tête des Noah, à ses côtés, à la place qui lui revenait si seulement il n'avait pas tout gâché. Neah est souverain sur le trône voisin du sien, Neah est son roi tout comme il est le sien, Neah gouverne sans pitié ni cruauté, d'une voix de velours. Ensembles, ils cherchent vainement un moyen d'atteindre Dieu. En théorie, rien de plus simple, en réalité, ils ne trouvent pas, malgré toutes leurs recherches.

L'humanité est asservie. La planète entière connaît leur existence, tremble à leur nom, se prosterne à leur passage. Les humains subissent leur présence, l'avidité des akumas à évoluer, mais subsiste néanmoins, ils y veillent tous deux. Il ne faudrait pas que leur hôtes potentiels disparaissent complètement, pas vrai ? L'Ordre Noir est réduit à néant depuis des lustres, bien qu'il tente de se reconstituer lentement, dans l'ombre.

Il a fait tuer Mana depuis longtemps, pour sa proximité inquiétante avec le Musicien, et bien que Neah l'ait battu froid un temps, il a finit par reprendre sa place auprès de lui, comme il se devait. Sans son père adoptif, le jeune Allen Walker a été trouvé par Marian Cross, qui, sans lien aucun avec le Quatorzième, l'a offert comme apprenti à Klaud Nine. Ses fils décédés, celle-ci a aussitôt accepté, et l'a élevé comme tel.

Le Destructeur de Temps n'est pas hôte de Noah, il ne possède ni malédiction, ni cheveux de neige, juste une Innocence. Il a la mentalité commune à tous les humains : haïr les akumas et Noah, si possible les blesser, voir hypothétiquement les tuer. Avec ses compagnons Exorcistes, et les Bookmen du côté des résistants, ils se battent avec acharnement, sûrs de mourir mais voulant les emporter dans la tombe.

Adam Rêve que sa famille est largement réduite par leur attaques, parfois atteintes suicides qui ne souhaitent que détruire l'un des leurs. Il n'y a plus de Joyd, plus de Lustu, plus de Bandum, plus de Tryde. Secrètement, c'est Road qui le Trahit, veillant sur les derniers Exorcistes et leur portant son secours anonyme. Elle est aidée dans sa tâche par le discret Wisely, qui lui aussi Trahit.

Adam Rêve que sa famille est déchirée, empoisonnée. Il se réveille en sursaut, veillé par la silhouette sombre de Road qui sourit. Sourire en coin, tordu.

Le plus important est fait. Adam mettra encore du temps à s'avouer que Neah n'a peut-être pas eu tord, qu'il a agit pour le mieux, mais maintenant Adam _sait_.

Que sans la trahison de son amant tout aurait mal tourné. Qu'il aurait gagné un second Comte Millénaire, une aberration, mais au prix de leur aînée, celle responsable d'eux tous, et de leur garde-fou, la Sagesse qui veille sur eux. Comment Neah a-t-il pu appréhender le futur, elle n'en est pas tout à fait sûre. Cela fait plutôt partie de son attribution, mais comme le Musicien totalise des éléments de leur attribution à tous... Elle se souvient également d'une fois où son frère lui avait demandé de joindre on pouvoir au sien, sans qu'elle n'ait jamais su pourquoi faire. Son frère lui fermait son propre Rêve.

Mais qu'importe ses interrogations futiles ! Maintenant, Adam finira par pardonner à Neah. Un jour, sûrement. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne l'attend pas pour tout suite, mais cela arrivera, elle en est persuadée. Ce contretemps dans leur quête n'est que dérisoire s'il leur permet d'acquérir une famille stable et heureuse, complète. Il est inutile à mentionner, ridicule s'il permet à leur Prince de comprendre que ce n'est pas Neah d'obtenir son pardon. Parce qu'après des années d'incertitude et de doutes, elle a comprit elle-même. Et à présent, elle le sait, en est maintenant persuadée.

Un jour, ce sera Adam qui présentera ses excuses à Neah.


	8. Arbre

Ceci est un OS narré sur le thème "Arbre", écrit par Lyanna Saint-Ange, et bêta-lectée par elle-même ^^

J'ai ici voulu faire un essai, et poser un point de vue… d'un arbre xD Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

C'était un beau chêne. Il était très jeune, à peine une dizaine d'années, mais déjà faisait une taille plus grande que la plupart des arbres du coin.

Ce qui faisait sa fierté faisait également son désespoir : les garnements du voisinage ne cessaient de vouloir l'escalader, se lançant des défis à qui mieux-mieux.

Et lui ne cessaient de les envoyer balader sur ses racines. Non, mais, est-ce qu'il allait leur arracher les cheveux et leur tirer sur les bras ? On n'avait pas idée d'être stupide comme ça.

Néanmoins, lorsque le plus jeune des Campbell vint se réfugier sur lui, une belle journée d'été, il hésita à le virer. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit les larmes couler le long des joues de l'humain qu'il agita ses branches dans une tentative de réconfort. Il avait vu certaines maman humaine faire ça à leurs petits, ça devait bien marcher, non ?

Ou pas. Le petit humain se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots. L'arbre paniqua un peu : il n'avait rien fait de mal, hein ? Lui il voulait juste consoler le garçon, pas le faire pleurer.

Bon, vu ce qu'il tentait de communiquer, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Bon, tant mieux. Il resserra doucement ses branches autour, fit s'agiter doucement ses feuilles en une musique qu'il avait un jour entendu.

Et le jeune Neah s'endormit sans crainte aucune, rassuré par les murmures du vent. Son frère irait mieux, c'était une promesse. Et lui aussi irait mieux… N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Haletant, l'homme aux cheveux noirs et dégoulinants de sang s'appuya contre le tronc du vénérable chêne.

Il avait… il avait tué…

Ou pas.

Il ne savait pas.

Il ne savait plus.

Il se mit à pleurer. Deux petits sillons de larmes qui se transformèrent bientôt en torrent.

Comme vingt ans auparavant, alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans, il lui sembla que le chêne l'entourait de ses branches. Mais c'était stupide, parce que les chênes ne bougent pas, et que surtout, personne ne réconforterait un monstre comme lui.

Sa main gauche pulsait contre son torse. Animée d'une vie propre, elle avait essayé de ravir sa vie et celles de sa famille.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il ne savait même plus si ses souvenirs étaient la réalité ou une illusion terrible.

Quand avait-il cessé de vivre ? Avait-il même vécu ? Ses souvenirs de plus en plus flous s'éloignaient de lui, le laissant vide.

Vide, oui, mais pas tout seul, ricana l'ombre derrière lui.

Alors Neah laissa un sourire sans joie lui étirer les lèvres.

Le monde était fou, tous n'étaient que des pantins de la destruction…

…Et il était temps que le marionnettiste entre en scène.

* * *

Normalement, il était censé y avoir une partie sur Allen après sa fuite de la Congrégation, mais je pense l'inclure dans une autre fic, donc niet pour le moment.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	9. Matin

Neuvième OS, encore un basé sur la Nuit du FoF, avec pour thème, eh bien "Matin".

Écrit par Kyouyimina.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

MATIN

.

C'était un matin comme les autres. Tranquille, doux. _Tôt_, aussi. Un matin identique à tant d'autres.

Klaud chérissait ces moments. N'ayant pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, il lui suffisait de se coucher à une heure raisonnable pour se lever bien avant les autres et jouir de quelques heures de bonheur solitaire.

Lorsque l'aube se serait passée et que les bruits du quotidiens commenceraient à envahir les couloirs, il lui faudrait se lever. S'habiller, sortir, s'occuper de son apprenti, recevoir les missions – puisqu'il y en avait toujours plus, en ce moment – et faire face à la disparition de nombre de ses semblables.

Mais pour le moment, il faisait encore nuit, et l'Ordre la régalait toujours d'un silence bienfaisant. Elle pouvait encore apprécier l'obscurité, revivre ses souvenirs heureux, et lever un toast à tout et n'importe quoi, assise dans le fauteuil, saluant les ténèbres extérieurs et les étoiles. Elle pouvait encore faire comme si elle n'était pas lovée dans le lit de Marian, étalée entre les draps telle une prostituée, lascive, aguicheuse.

Et nier la mort de son collègue.

Central n'avait fait que communiquer sa fuite, mais ce n'était guère qu'un escamotage de bas-étage. Elle était entrée dans la chambre, avait vu les preuves criantes – le sang, l'Innocence abandonnée, la fenêtre brisée, et pis, la bouteille renversée, le verre explosé sur place. Cross ne s'était pas soustrait à la Congrégation, il avait été assassiné. Bien entendu, la vitre indiquait qu'il était sorti, soit tombé, mourant, soit enlevé par une entité extérieure.

Qui aurait pu l'enlever ? Elle connaissait la réponse, bien entendu. Leurs ennemis auraient attaqué la base entière, pas comploté une embuscade si ridicule à leur niveau. C'était donc l'Ordre lui-même, plus probablement Central, qui l'avait fait taire. Elle s'y attendait, et depuis longtemps – très longtemps, à dire vrai.

Marian n'avait jamais vraiment tenté de lui cacher son statut de partisan du Quatorzième. Il le lui avait même avoué, lors de ses premières tentatives de séduction. Ils étaient déjà alors déjà collègues depuis un moment, et étaient assez intimes, au vu du peu d'exorcistes à l'époque – encore moins qu'il n'y en avait présentement, ils étaient cinq lorsqu'elle était arrivée à l'Ordre. Aussi avait-il sûrement vu cela à l'époque comme une manière de la placer un pied au-dessus des putains qu'il baisait à chaque coin de rue, de lui prouver qu'elle partageait sa vie et ses secrets.

Elle ne l'avait pas jugée, bien entendu. Elle ne s'en était pas donné le droit. Et qu'importait qu'il soutienne le Traître Noah, tant qu'il accomplissait sa mission d'exorciste ? Elle s'en moquait véritablement, et c'était toujours le cas à cet instant.

Klaud sortit doucement du lit pour se diriger vers l'armoire et se verser un verre de Bourbon, qu'elle sirota doucement sous la lumière de la lune. Elle ne s'était jamais offerte à lui, le repoussant toujours avec plus ou moins de chaleur. Marian était charmant, séduisant, mais il lui manquait cette touche qu'elle recherchait chez un homme : l'exclusivité de son cœur. Savoir non plus qu'elle fut la seule avec laquelle il couchât, mais la seule avec laquelle il envisageât de partager ses jours.

Elle s'était donc refusée à lui d'innombrables fois, restant malgré tout, quelque part, la seule personne sur laquelle il eut pu compter à l'Ordre. Elle savait qu'il risquait sa vie en conservant les idéaux du Traître, et que Central le ferait taire un jour, mais avait tenté d'oblitérer cette pensée, profitant de l'instant.

Et aujourd'hui elle se trouvait là, enfin dans les draps de celui qui n'avait jamais été son amant, partageant son lit et son vin en honneur au mort.

Klaud souffla doucement avant de regarder sa montre. Il était tard à présent, il était temps de regagner sa chambre et de vivre sa journée comme si de rien n'était.


	10. Ombre

Bonjour !

Ici Lyanna, je suis désolée du retard, cet OS étant prêt depuis… des luuuustres, mais j'ai décidé de le recommencer, avec ma flemmingite aigüe vous imaginez bien le résultat ;)

Un OS sur Lenalee, car OUI, ce recueil est basé sur tous les personnages de , même si Kyou et moi aimons particulièrement les Noah (vous pouvez aisément imaginer pourquoi xD).

Bref, je vais cesser de vous assommer de commentaires inutiles et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

**OMBRE**

Le noir oppressait la jeune fille. Bien sûr, comme tous les gosses, elle avait peur du noir et surtout des monstres qui se cachaient dedans. Elle renifla, terrifiée par la vision des hommes gardant la pièce où elle se trouvait. On l'avait emmené ici sans lui demander son avis, en l'arrachant aux bras aimant de son frère, sa seule famille depuis que des monstres étaient venus tuer leurs parents. On l'avait arraché à sa Chine natale sans autre forme de procès, tout cela parce qu'elle était une Compatible.

Que voulait dire exactement ce mot ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais honnêtement elle s'en fichait. Elle se retourna dans le petit lit dont on l'avait gratifié à son arrivée ici, persuadée que dès le lendemain son frère allait arriver. Dès l'aube il viendrait, il avait promis.

* * *

Le lendemain, personne n'arriva. Ni le surlendemain. Les jours, les mois et les années défilèrent.

La petite Lenalee allait bientôt avoir 10 ans. Si elle avait encore été avec son frère, ils auraient préparés un magnifique gâteau - surement raté par l'un ou par l'autre - et aurait plaisanté des heures durant en regardant les rares photos qu'ils avaient de leurs parents.

Mais elle évitait désormais de penser à cela. Il n'y avait pas de sauveur et son frère ne viendrait plus. Pas après toutes ces années.

La petite Lenalee allait bientôt avoir 10 ans et désormais, elle savait que tous les monstres ne se cachaient pas dans le noir. Certains marchaient à la grande lumière du jour, auréolé de la gloire conféré par leur statut de dirigeants religieux.

Ceux-là même qui avaient décidés de l'arracher à sa vie tranquille pour faire d'elle une combattante de Dieu. Ceux-là même qui avaient décidés d'utiliser des non-compatibles et de les forcer à se synchroniser avec la maudite innocence.

Ceux-là étaient les pires de tous les monstres. Ils n'étaient pas méchants, non, bien au contraire ! Ils étaient persuadés d'aider l'humanité quand leurs actes les en éloignaient de plus en plus.

Elle soupira, jetant un regard morne aux bandages et aux liens qui enserraient ses maigres poignets. Elle avait bien tenté de s'enfuir, de retrouver seule le chemin de la maison, mais on l'avait bien vite rattrapé. Chaque fois un peu plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de l'attacher, quelque soit le moment, quelque soit l'endroit.

Le seul mouvement de résistance qu'elle pouvait encore formuler était son refus de se synchroniser avec l'Innocence, les Dark boots. C'était tellement douloureux, et l'envie de l'Innocence lui donnait un besoin terrible de s'y abandonner, mais elle refusait.

La seule chose qu'ils ne pourraient jamais briser était sa volonté. Jamais. Elle observa les ombres rassurantes qui l'enveloppaient, souhaitant que l'aube et tout ce qui venait avec ne se lève jamais.

* * *

Une plainte sortit de ses lèvres gercées. À côté d'elle, un Crow lui jeta à peine un regard désintéressé. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois dans la petite pièce étroite, si ce n'est qu'ils avaient décidés de la briser à coup de privations d'eau et de nourriture.

Les hallucinations avaient débutés durant la soirée précédente. Elle en était désormais à 7 jours sans presque rien boire et sans absolument rien manger. Sa langue était sèche, sa bouche dans l'incapacité de se rouvrir plus ou de se fermer.

Un garde arriva soudainement dans la chambre. Au même moment, les premiers rayons de l'aube traversèrent les rideaux de la petite pièce.

Huit jours, songea-t-elle férocement. Elle tiendrait le plus longtemps possible il n'y avait que ça qui importait. Il n'y avait plus que cela.

Elle n'écouta pas le message de l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce « le nouveau Grand Intendant ».

Que lui voulait l'homme ? Voir le prodige qui refusait obstinément la synchronisation avec l'Innocence ? Se moquer de son faible et piètre état ?

Elle détourna obstinément le visage en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Ce ne fut que lorsque le nouvel arrivant s'assit près d'elle, un sourire désolé et rassurant aux lèvres qu'elle le reconnut.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis qu'elle prononçait avec difficulté le nom qu'elle lui avait toujours donné.

« Grand frère... »

L'aube s'était finalement levée, et Lenalee s'en sentait pour la première fois depuis des années heureuse.


End file.
